What happened?
by Becney
Summary: Max is gone, and Dylan is trying to find her, but what happened? When Fang comes back and finds them gone he demands answers. But will they ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Fang's POV**

I walked into the room, and saw Angel sitting there, hugging Total closely, and holding Gazzy's hand, I saw tears leaking out of Nudge's eyes, and Iggy's fists clenched.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, and they all turned to me with sad looks in their eyes.

"Nudge," was all Gazzy said and Nudge stood up, looking angry.

"They're following us! Tracking us! Watching us! Stalking us! Wherever I look I see Ari! Or an eraser! Then I walk over there and they're gone! It's not just once, it all the time!" Nudge screamed.

"Where's Max?" I asked, and Nudge looked guilty.

"Nudge started screaming at her, asking her if it was her, if she betrayed us. Max tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen, so she slapped Max, and she told her she hated her, that she knew what she was doing. Max didn't move, she took all of Nudge's words and she nodded, she said she was sorry, she thought it was something to do with her chip, and she said she'll stay away from us, she said goodbye, and then she left," Angel said, and there was tears welling up in her eyes, and I stared at her.

Max was gone? No, Max wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me first, we were best friends, maybe more, and she wouldn't leave without me.

"Dylan said it wasn't her fault, that Nudge was being unfair. Nudge was screaming at him, that he was an idiot; that Max was only using us all, that she didn't love him, she never would and Dylan flipped. He punched her, and said that Max loved him, she just didn't know it. Then Iggy hugged Nudge, he told her to calm down, and Nudge said she was sorry, and Dylan stormed out, to look for Max. They haven't come back, but they will come back Fang, won't they?" Angel said and I was still trying to get over my shock.

"Fang, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, I was really scared, because I didn't want to go back. Should we go look for them?" Nudge said softly, and I saw real regret and guilt in her eyes.

"Let's go," was all I said and everyone went to get their jackets; I kept my true emotions to myself, my anger, my hatred, my _jealousy_.

I sighed, and everyone followed me out of the hotel, and I put the key in my pocket, and we all took off, keeping on high alert, and looking for Max and _Dylan_.

I don't understand, why did she go with _him_? I mean, yes, I wasn't there, but she could have found me. I mean, she didn't like Dylan, she'd hardly known him, and she'd known me her whole life, so why did she go with him? The whole idea seemed odd to me, Max flying around with someone else, laughing with someone else, talking privately with someone else.

"It's okay Fang, Max doesn't like Dylan in that way," Angel said sweetly, and I realised we were flying close to the border, and we'd not found Max.

"But Dylan likes Max in that way, I mean he always give her those puppy dog eyes and stuff when Max isn't looking and I told her about it and she was like 'If I see him do that I'll punch his lights out!' and then she stormed out. I found it really funny because the next morning Dylan didn't look anywhere near Max, so I guess she told him. But then she would glare at him and he would smile back, and then he'd realise she was looking his way for negative reasons and his smile would fade slowly, and then Max would look away. But I mean they might look cute together, maybe, but I've never pictured it before because I thought you two were together, in your own little complex ways. Like when there's danger, you guys look at one another and form a plan, though you guys always look at one another. Not that we mind, okay, that sounds a bit weird, but I mean-" Nudge rambled on, and then Iggy clamped her mouth shut with his hand, and she licked his hand, so he squirmed away, back to Gazzy, and everyone laughed, except me.

"Fang, I think we need to turn in soon, Max can take care of herself, and I'm sure she can manage with Dylan. I'm sure she'll turn up tomorrow, you know Max," Iggy said reassuringly, and I sighed.

"Angel, can you pick you her mind?" I asked.

"Fang, there's nothing, no Max, no Dylan," she said, and I sighed.

"Let's go then," I said and we all turned around, and headed back to the hotel, thoughts of Max still in my head.

When I landed outside the hotel, I walked in, and went straight to the room I shared with Iggy, who was chatting with Gazzy behind me.

I looked at me bed, and saw there was a note on my pillow. I ran forward and grabbed it, and saw Iggy's and Gazzy's questioning looks, but I ignored them, and I ripped open the letter.

_Dear Fang,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave, and I have to go without you by my side. I'm sure you're angry, you should be, but I have to do this, Nudge was right, they have our location. I'm sure none of the flock could be traitors, they're all too good to be one, but I have an idea. My chip, the one Dr Martinez found, they could be using that, and that's why I have to go, because if there is any way that they can find us, then we must get rid of it. Now you guys can live normal lives, go to school, do whatever you want to. You're free now, of the Maxocracy, you're in charge Fang, and I'm really sorry, because it's hard, but I know you can do it, at least you'll be better than me. I won't see you guys again, it's for your safety, you guys will be okay, I know you will. Tell them I'm sorry, and tell Nudge it's not her fault._

_Max_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dylan's POV**

"Max?" I called out into the distance, and I heard no reply, so I continued flying, looking for Max.

The light was fading, the moon was coming into the sky, and the temperature was dropping, a cold wind sweeping along the land.

"Max?" I called out again; I knew I'd have to go back to the hotel soon, back to those traitors.

How could they do that? Betray their leader? Betray Max? She was more than a leader; she was their mother, sister and so much more. They would be lost without her, wait, correction; they will be lost without her.

"Max?" I called out again, for the millionth time this night, and still I had no reply.

My mind was racing, so many dangers for Max, she could be hurt, she could be fatally injured, and she's all alone.

I sighed, and turned around, to fly back, I wondered what the flock would be like, they would be sad, moping around, I guess they would have searched for her too, maybe they were successful.

I flew in through the window to our hotel room, and I saw my room was empty; I was sharing with Gazzy, so I guess he was with Iggy and _Fang_.

I don't know what Fang's problem is, I was made to be with Max, and I know somewhere in her heart she feels the same way back. Why can't he just accept that? Why does he have to make it so difficult?

I help Max, I support her when _he's_ not there, but he still doesn't get the message, she would be better off with me. She would smile more, be happier, we are just meant to be.

I tried to get him to see sense, I told him about how we were meant to be together, and he said "Max doesn't do what she's told, and neither do I," and then he walked out.

I sighed, and walked out the door, and into the next room, and I saw Fang holding a letter, and Iggy and Gazzy looking intently at him.

"What is it?" I asked and they seemed to realise I was in the room.

"Did you find her?" Gazzy asked hopefully.

"Do you think I'd be here if I had?" I said and his smile faded, and Iggy glared in my direction.

"So what is that?" I asked Fang, pointing at the letter.

"Max wrote me a letter, she said they could be tracking the chip in her arm, and she said she'd stay away from us, for our safety, and that I'm in charge, that we should start to live a normal life," he said in a monotone voice.

"What?!" I exclaimed, and I heard similar outbursts from Iggy and Gazzy.

The door flung open and Nudge and Angel stormed into the room, their eyes blazing.

"Max wouldn't leave us!" Angel cried.

"Show me the letter!" Nudge demanded.

"She's coming back!" Iggy shouted.

"She will come back, right guys?" Gazzy said hesitantly.

"Of course! It's Max; she knows we made a mistake! She'll be here soon; she's probably just gone on a fly! You know how she is!" Iggy said, but I could tell from the desperation in his voice he was trying to believe it too.

"Don't you guys get it?" I said and I felt anger, at their expectations, that Max should just walk back through the doors and forgive them. She had every right to be anger at them, Nudge accused her, and the others did nothing, they just watched.

"What do you mean Dylan?" Nudge asked, and I saw Angel look away.

"I don't know why I'm still with you fools," I muttered, and I walked out of the room, to my own, and gathered up the few belongings that I owned.

"What are you doing Dylan?" I heard Gazzy ask from behind me, and I saw the flock was behind him.

"Leaving," I said, as I put the last of my belongings in my bag pack, and I slung it over my shoulder.

"You can't go! We just lost Max, we can't lose you too," Nudge said, and I laughed, and their expression changed from that of sadness to that of shock, all of them expect Fang, his face was still and emotionless mask.

"Max was the only one who wanted me here, you lot hate me," I said and they all looked about to speak, "And don't deny it, I don't have to be Angel to notice the looks you guys gave each other behind my back. None of you like me, you just let me stay because of Max."

"Well go then," Fang said and everyone turned to look at him, "We don't need people who back out when it gets tuff, we're a flock, a family, and you just wanted Max, don't make us seem like the bad guys."

"You think I'm twisting everything?" I said and I laughed, "You guys just won't accept what you've done! You sent Max away! And you _Fang_ are just jealous of me, because Max loves me, and she doesn't love you!"

"Get out! Just get out Dylan! We never want to see you again!" Angel shouted.

"I was leaving anyway, but of course, make me seem like the bad guy, just because you can't deal with guilt," I said as I walked past them.

"Don't you blame this on us!" Nudge cried.

"But of course Nudge, it wasn't your fault, you were only scared," I said and I walked out of the building, without a second glance at them.

I had something to do, I had to find Max, because I wasn't like them, I wouldn't desert her, because I loved her. I knew that now Fang was gone, I stood a chance, she may love me back, but I also knew not to take advantage of Max in this state that would be wrong.

"Max," I whispered into the wind, "I'm coming."

**A/N HEY GUYS! (If anyone's reading this...)**

**I want to know where you wwant this story to go, I mean, do you want Max to find a new flock? Or do you think she'd go bad? Or would The School capture her again? Or hire her?**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Becney :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Max's POV**

I sat on the edge of the building, dangling my feet off the edge without a care in the world. Well, that wasn't true; I had too many cares about in the world that just wouldn't leave me alone.

My mind kept wondering, thinking about the flock, I wondered what they were doing right now. Were they out looking for me? No, they were probably celebrating. They were safe now, they should start to settle down, have a normal life.

I wondered what Fang had done about Dylan, I knew none of them liked him, but I wondered if they were cruel enough to kick him out. No, they wouldn't do that, I just hoped that Dylan hadn't left, he needed someone.

I didn't love Dylan, hell no, I just cared, he was like a brother to me, and it was the same as the rest of the flock.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a thud behind me and I turned around to see a hoard of erasers snarling at me. I cursed under my breath, I was slacking, and I had been too immersed in my thoughts to keep my senses sharp.

I stood up slowly, and glared at Ari, who was standing in the front.

"Oh hello Ari, it's wonderful to see you again," I greeted sarcastically.

"Hello Maxie," he said and the erasers behind him chuckled, "It's time to go home."

"I don't think so," I retorted and he smiled.

"You know Maxie, I didn't think they had that courage, to just kick their leader out," Ari said.

"I wasn't kicked out!" I shouted.

"You were told that your family hated you! That they wanted you to go! You think you left on your own free will?" Ari said and he laughed, "They kicked you out, right now they're celebrating."

His words stung, and for a moment I felt empty, I felt lost, I felt as if there was no reason to fight back. Then I snapped out of it, and I glared at him.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie," Ari said and the erasers behind him howled out with laughter, "You know we could strike a deal."

"Like what?" I dared to ask.

"Come with us, and we'll give you a life," he said, and I glared at him.

"I have a life thank you very much!" I snarled, and he laughed.

"What? Eating rubbish and sitting on the top of buildings? Having no home or family? Not being loved or loving anyone?" he asked and I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back.

"I'd never go with you willingly," I said and I saw him hold up a gun, and he shot me, and I realised it was only a knock drug, not a bullet, and on that wonderful thought I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a dog crate, the bar in front of me casting shadows on my new hospital gown. I looked around in the darkness, for any sigh that I'm dreaming, that this isn't happening, but yet I found none.

I heard the click as the door is pushed open, and I see Jeb walk in, with Ari and another eraser behind him.

"Max," Jeb said softly.

"Jeb," I spat.

"Max, I'm sorry, I really am," he said, and I knew he was referring to the flock, the fact that I am alone.

"They were supposed to be the perfect family," he sighed, "It's a shame they weren't good enough for you. They ruined our plans, we have to try again Max."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We need you to be the best, the strongest, the fastest, the one who will survive, and will succeed," Jeb said.

"Well, good luck with that," I said and I turned away, backing up into my cage.

"No Max," Jeb said, "We tried to give you a family, but that made you weaker, so we will make you harder."

Ari walked up to my cage, and unlocked it; his arms grabbed me and pulled me forward out of the cage. Ari's claws dug into my stomach, and my blood trickled down my leg, but I was too busy glaring at Jeb.

Jeb turned around, and I realised there was a massive screen behind me, and a projector aimed at it. Jeb pressed a button, and an image of the flock appeared, they were all looking sad, and none of them were speaking, they all just looked at the floor from their various spots in the room.

Nudge sat on the end of the bed next to Angel, and Gazzy sat on the floor with Iggy, while Fang sat on the chair. Dylan was nowhere to be found, and I wondered what had happened to him, if they had kicked him out I would be angry.

"You see Max, you should really have chosen a better hotel," Jeb said and the camera zoomed in on the bin, and inside it was a bomb. It was small and circular and easily disguised itself as a piece of trash.

"What do you want?" I asked and I knew what he was doing, he was using the flock to get to me, he was threatening their safety, their lives, for my cooperation.

"We need you Max, someone who can look at death and not move a muscle, someone who can survive torture in the future and still smile," Jeb said and Ari put some sort of cuffs on my wrists.

"Max, you do as we say, or we will kill them," Jeb said and I looked into his eyes, no emotion showing.

I punched him, and it hit his nose, and he cried out and walked backwards, Ari and the other eraser walked forward to my side while I smirked, but they didn't touch me, and I didn't know why.

Then there was an earth shattering pain, I saw my veins pop up, and they were no longer their normal blue but bright green. I screamed as pain erupted all, over my body, I curled up, tears escaping from my eyes, and I rocking back and forth trying to make the pain go away.

When it finally subsided, I looked up at Jeb, to see he bending down in front of me, staring into my eyes.

"Must I ask again, Maximum?" he asked.

**A/N HEY GUYS! (If anyone's reading this…)**

**Guest: Thanks! I realised someone had reviewed and I started to write this chapter! :D**

**Please tell me if you have any ideas for this story! I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Becney :P**


End file.
